madokamagikafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Kimi no Gin no Niwa
'Kimi no Gin no Niwa '— эндинг, исполненный группой "Kalafina" и служащий окончанием последнего фильма. Сингл выпустили в ноябре 2013 года. Текст Оригинал (кандзи)= そっと開いたドアの向こうに 壊れそうな世界はある 朝が来るのか 夜になるのか 迷いながらひかりは綻びて 声が呼ぶまではもう少し遊ぼう 花のように廻る時を繰り返し 夢はこの部屋の中で 優しい歌をずっと君に歌っていた 何がほんとのことなの 一番強く信じられる世界を追いかけて 君の銀の庭へ 道に迷ったあの子が今日も 一番早く帰り着いた 正しさよりも明るい場所を 見つけながら走ればいいんだね 幼い眠りを守りたい番人 大人になる門は固く閉ざされて 君は気付いていたかな? ほんとのことなんて いつも過去にしか無い 未来や希望は全て 誰かが描く遠い庭の 我が侭な物語 まだ誰も知らない ひたむきな小鳥の声で歌う子供は 何を隠し何を壊し 燃える時計 秘密めく花の香り 「ここにいるよ」 静かに寄り添って 何処にも行かないで 窓辺で囀って 何を失くしたって 夢はその腕の中に 優しい人の嘘も嘆きも 閉じ込めていた 何か足りない心で 光を纏い飛んで行こう 少女のかたちをして 終わらない始まりへ ほんとうの終わりへ 静かに寄り添って 何処にも行かないで 窓辺で囀って 何処にも行かないで |-| Ромадзи= Sotto hiraita doa no mukō ni kowaresōna sekai wa aru Asa ga kuru no ka yoru ni naru no ka mayoinagara hikari wa hokorobite Koe ga yobu made wa mōsukoshi asobou hana no yō ni mawaru toki o kurikaeshi Yume wa kono heya no naka de yasashī uta o zutto Kimi ni utatte ita Nani ga hontō no kotona no ichiban tsuyoku shinji rareru sekai o oikakete Kimi no gin no niwa e Michinimayotta ano ko ga kyō mo ichiban hayaku kaeri tsuita Tadashisa yori mo akarui basho o mitsumenagara hashireba ī nda ne Osanai nemuri o mamoritai ban'nin otonaninaru mon wa kataku tozasa rete Kimi wa kidzuite ita ka na hontō no koto nante itsumo kako ni shikanai Mirai ya kibō wa subete darekaga kaku tōi niwa no wagamamana monogatari Mada daremo shiranai Hitamukina kotori no koe de utau kodomo wa nani o kakushi nani o kowashi moeru tokei himitsu meku hana no kaori Koko ni iru yo Shizuka ni yorisotte dokonimo yukanaide Madobe de saezutte nani o nakushi tatte Yume wa sono ude no naka ni yasashī hito no uso mo nageki mo tojikomete ita Nanika tarinai Kokoro de hikari o matoi tonde yukou shōjo no katachi o shite Owaranai hajimari e hontō no owari e Shizuka ni yorisotte dokonimo yukanaide Madobe de saezutte dokonimo yukanaide |-| Русский язык= По ту сторону приоткрытой двери Лежит мир, находящийся на грани разрушения. Наступит ли утро? Или это перетечёт в ночь? Свет пробивается, пока я озадачена. Давай ещё немного поиграем, пока нас не позовут, Повернув время вспять, как цветок. Сны в этой комнате всё время Напевали тебе нежные песни. Что есть истина? В погоне за миром, в который ты можешь верить сильнее всего, Отправляйся в свой серебряный сад. И сегодня сбившийся с пути ребёнок Вернулся домой раньше всех. Всё хорошо, пока мы мчимся вперёд в поисках места, Которое светлее любой справедливости, не так ли? Опекуну, что хочет защитить твой младенческий сон, Дверь, ведущая к взрослой жизни, плотно закрыта. Интересно, ты уже заметила, Что истины никогда нет Нигде, кроме как в прошлом? Такие вещи, как надежда и будущее, – Это всё просто эгоистические сказки О далёком саду, которые кто-то написал… Но этого ещё никто не знает. Дети, поющие самозабвенными голосами маленьких птичек, Что они скрывают? Что они разрушают? Пылающие часы… Тайный запах цветов… Я прямо здесь! Пожалуйста, тихонько придвинься поближе… Прошу, никуда не уходи… Умоляю, затяни песенку у окна… Даже если мы чего-то лишились. Сны, укутанные твоими руками, Заперли внутри себя Ложь и обиды добрых людей. С сердцами, которым чего-то не хватает, Давай, приняв форму маленьких девочек, Укутаемся светом и полетим К бесконечному началу… К истинному концу! Пожалуйста, тихонько придвинься поближе. Прошу, никуда не уходи. Умоляю, затяни песенку у окна. Не покидай меня... |-| Английский язык= Beyond quietly the opening door There is a fragile world. Whether it comes morning? Or it comes night? As hesitated, the light splits. We play until the voice calls, Pasting time is repeating like flower. The dream sang you to soft song In this room throughout. What's real? I pursue the world I believe very strong To your silver garden Today, the lost child Went home very first I should run to find the bright place, Rather than the rightness. The guard wants small sleeping protect, The gate you can be adult is closing. Do you notice? Even the real thing Always is only past. All future and hope,– They are selfishness story of far garden That someone paints... No one knows. The child that sings sincere bird voice, What do you destroy? What do you hide? The burning clock... The smell of mysterious flower... Here I am! Nestle quietly. Never let you go. Twitter on the window. Even you lost anything... The dream locked, A kind man lie and sorrow On its arms. Vacant heart Fly with light, Like a girl, To never ending start... To real ending! Nestle quietly. Never let you go. Twitter on the window. Never let you go... Детали * Сцены с присутствием Мадоки и Хомуры призваны создать особую атмосферу, являясь отсылкой к сюжету фильма. Сцены Интересные факты * Как и в эндинге, являющемся окончанием сериала, показаны силуэты девушек. Фигурируют Акеми с Мадокой, между тем как остальным волшебницам внимание не уделяется. Навигация Категория:Эндинги Категория:Музыкальное сопровождение